Shadō Nitaisuru Watashi no hi
by Devil's-Butterfly-Maid
Summary: AU After a tragic long day of work at being a cop, Ichigo, is depressed and on edge of what had ensued…Orihime who sees Ichigo's pain wants to comfort him. A shadowy cloaked man who uses Hollows to gain more power for his own purposes now wants to go after Ichigo! Can Orihime protect Ichigo once she learns of this? A power soon awakens within Inoue for her desire to protect!


**Full Summary:** _AU After a tragic long day of work at being a cop, Ichigo K., is depressed and on edge of what had ensued…Orihime who sees Ichigo's pain wants to comfort him. A shadowy cloaked man who uses Hollows to gain more power for his own purposes now wants to go after Ichigo! Can Orihime protect Ichigo once she learns of this? A power soon awakens within Inoue for her desire to protect!_

* * *

_Italic words -_ are for thought and for flashbacks. So for flashbacks when people talk the words will have single quotes and will not be italicized i.e.: 'Words'.

**Bolded words **-for hollows. For flashbacks they will be italicized as well.

I just decided to put that (even though it doesn't really seem necessary to me) as it appears a lot of people do that for some reason but yeah just did it anyways :P.

* * *

Also in this story Ichigo does not know of Hollows but they will be in this…so the incident of where Rukia came and helped saved his family and all that **did not happen**. So Ichigo and co. does not have powers (well Ichigo can still see the dead; spirits, that's it so his friends, Ishida & Chad - don't really know if they'll appear in this story - for instance do not have powers) but he's not a shinigami/soul reaper since he didn't meet Rukia but his dad, Isshin is an ex-shinigami still in this, so yeah ;) about Ichigo. Orihime on the other hand you'll have to see ^-^! No her power is not going to be the Shun Shun Rikka (sorry if that's spelled wrong).

This will alternate between third POV with Ichigo, Orihime, and the mysterious cloaked figure, who's also an OC (so sorry if some of the POV's are short and lame...) I tried my best on this so please go easy on me as this took me a long-ish time to type maybe about a week or so maybe a bit more?...

Well enjoy, I hope :D!

* * *

**Shadō Nitaisuru Watashi no hi **

Ichigo slumped down onto his bed with a weary sigh. He slung his forearm over his closed brown eyes as he let his body try and relax. He had a long day. Being a cop was tiring but he loved what he does; protecting anyone he can. But today he couldn't protect a precious life…

_Shit! _Ichigo mentally cursed to himself.

He couldn't save her; he got to her too late…that 'her' was just a little girl.

Ichigo was so torn up about it that his boss even told him he should take some time off. Ichigo knew that it wasn't just an offer he could accept or refuse it was an order. So after that tragic incident he went home. It had rained after the girl's death so Ichigo let the droplets pound on him and soak his uniform as he walked on home.

He was soaked to the bone once he got to his house. He had peeled of his uniform and took a shower. After that he went to his bed to lay down not feeling hungry to eat anything.

Ichigo removed his arm from his eyes and placed his hand on his chest in a fist over his heart. He stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds before shutting his eyes once again; recalling the terrible events that had occurred today…

_~Flashback~_

_Ichigo was in the passenger seat as his partner was driving to the site reported to have unexplained activity that was deemed a threat to the safety of Karakura Town. All Ichigo and his partner knew was that the reports said that there was somehow cracks and craters being created on a street road. It was like whom or whatever was creating these cracks and destroying some building walls in the process was something invisible; unseen._

'Speed it up!' _Ichigo shouted wanting to get there as soon as possible. They were possible close onlookers in danger and he wanted to make sure they stayed away and safe. His partner understanding Ichigo's urgency sped up._

_After moments of nervous waiting to get there and passing other cars they finally made it to their destination. Ichigo quickly opened the car passenger door as did his partner and got out of the vehicle._

_Ichigo gaped in shock at the scene before him. The roads looked as if a giant or at least something similar to that size had stomped on through, some buildings had cracks or broken off pieces as if whatever it was responsible for the craters in the road supported itself by grabbing the buildings close by._

'What the hell?!' _Ichigo said in exasperation. _

_There were crowds of people who were chatting away and very curious of what made this mess. Other cops made sure that the crowds didn't get too close to the scene and tried to convince them to go on home._

_Ichigo and his partner made their way towards other police officers to get more possible info. But right when they were a few feet away to getting up to them the ground suddenly shook causing everyone to stumble._

_There were screams of shock, the ground still shaking and making everyone almost fall with every shake. The onlookers began to disperse from the scene like they should've done before. After the most of people were gone, leaving few left, including the cops the ground stopped shaking._

'Damn,' _Ichigo heard his partner whistle in disbelief, _'Wonder what caused that…'

'I have-'

**_GGGRAAAHHHHHHH!_**

_Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence as he heard an ear splitting screech. He had to clasp his hands over his ears to try and block out the terrible cry. The screech made his spine tingle and skin crawl._

'Fuck!' _He shouted as the screech rattled his brain. He also felt like there was a weight; pressure waging down on him, almost making him want to go down onto his knees._

'Hey, you okay Ichigo?' _His partner asked in concern at seeing the orange haired man seem to struggle with something._

_Ichigo was so confused; did his partner not hear that loud booming shriek just a moment ago and that was still going? And this pressure, it was almost overwhelming! Could he not feel it?_

'Ugh,' _Ichigo groaned losing his tolerance of the cry until it finally faded and stopped._

_Ichigo gasped still feeling the overwhelming heaviness bearing down onto him pushing down on his broad shoulders. _

'Hey Ichigo, what's wrong?!'

_Ichigo didn't have time to respond as he heard a shriek again. But this time it wasn't that terrible scream… it sounded like a young girl!_

_He immediately whipped his head to the direction of the noise. His chocolate brown orbs widened in horror at the sight before him._

_A little girl was literally in the hands of a monster! The monster was huge as it skin color was coal black with a strange white mask on the behemoth's face. Its eyes were an eerily yellow color and glowed as it peered at the young girl that was in its gigantic fists._

'Whoa, how in the hell is she floating like that?!' _Ichigo's partner said after he saw Ichigo staring at something and turned his head to see._

'Floating?' _Ichigo asked. Can his partner not see this beast either? Just what the hell was going on?! It seemed that no else could see the enormous monster as the rest of people just gasped in great shock at seeing a little girl floating in mid-air. They then soon ran not wanting to start 'floating' either except for the cops and two people._

_Ichigo with strength he could muster against the gravity that was pulling him down with tremendous weight, dashed towards the monster that held the crying and screaming girl._

'Mommy! Papa!' _The girl cried out as she helplessly struggled._

_The girl's parents, who were the two that had stayed, had their arms raised, tears streaming down their faces not knowing how to get their little girl down. All they could do was watch as she stayed in the air until cops came and made them go to somewhere safer until they figured out to get her down. The parents though protested but the cops pulled them away screaming their daughter's name which was Yuri._

_Ichigo stopped once he got close up to the monster, standing underneath so that the girl was hundreds of feet above him. He had to admit he felt uncontrollable fear towards the monster but he wanted to save this little girl so he gathered up his courage which he had a lot of and was praised for by the work force in the past._

'Put her down!' _Ichigo shouted towards the giant creature._

_The creature turned its yellow eyes to the orange haired human below it. Its mouth parted slightly._

**_GGGRAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_**

_It roared causing the girl to cry harder._

'Help me! The monster is hurting me!' _She begged continuing her struggle._

_Ichigo felt his heart squeeze at her plea. _'Don't worry I'll save you, please don't worry!' _He tried to reassure her._

_The monster saw other humans in uniforms trudge up but took a hand from the girl to swing at the humans making a strong gust of wind knocking them backward and unconscious. He then put his hand back._

_Now Ichigo was left, the only one conscious as his partner got knocked out as well._

_This wasn't looking good at all._

'PUT HER DOWN!' _Ichigo shouted at the creature again. _'PLEASE!' _He wasn't sure if he could reason; plead with this creature but he had to at least give it a shot._

_What Ichigo didn't know that there was a mysterious figure on top of a building close by watching everything that was befalling. The wind blew ruffling the figure's black clothing; cloak. The figure raised a hand and snapped his pale fingers after letting out a low dark chuckle._

_Ichigo saw the black creature stiffen for a quick second. _

'Please, just let her go!' _He beseeched more hoping; anticipating that his requests got through to the monster somehow._

_The monster raised its head facing towards the darkening sky._

**_GGGRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!_**

_The screech reverberated throughout street before it did something dreadful._

_Ichigo saw the creature's huge hands tighten around the girl's frame._

'Aaaaagghhh!' The girl, Yuri, cried in pain as the creature squeezed her. 'S-stop! Help, it hurts! Gaah!'

_The girl then went limp after Ichigo heard a sickening crunching sound. Ichigo froze as the monster let go of the girl's body. Ichigo felt his heart leap into his throat and his stomach drop as the girl fell getting closer to him as he was right under her when the monster had her._

_He held out his arms as the girl landed in them. He glanced down at Yuri as she lay in his arms. She looked like she was only about nine or ten years old. Ichigo felt his eyes widen as he saw blood flow from her mouth and down her chin. Her eyes were shut._

_Ichigo felt his voice catch in his throat, his eyes started to shake as he knew that she was dead. He promised that he would protect her and save her! He had failed…_

'N-n…no…no…NO, NO, NOOO!' _She was just a little girl, she had a life ahead of her, but now because he couldn't save her, he ruined that for her._

_Hot fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks and dripped onto Yuri's._

_Ichigo then glared at the monster as it just stood there not moving._

'I'll… KILL YOU!' _He threatened but to his astonishment the thing just turned around and went into a black portal that it must have created. The monster faded into the portal and disappeared leaving Ichigo silently seething at it for running away._

_He looked back down, his vision blurry from the tears as they kept coming, at Yuri the dead little girl. He was panting from sadness and rage and his body racking with oncoming sobs that he failed miserably to hold back._

_He couldn't say anything anymore as his throat was tight. He closed his eyes as he mourned for Yuri. It started to drizzle._

'Mister, please don't cry…'

_Ichigo snapped his head up at hearing the very familiar voice. He gasped as he saw Yuri standing in front of him even though she was also lying limp in his arms. There was a chain connected in the center of her chest but there was only a couple links as the rest was broken off. _

_He just stared wide eyed at the girl, Yuri who looked perfectly okay just with a chain attached to her chest. He found that he was too choked up to utter a word._

'Please…don't cry for me…I'm alright now…'

'B-but,' _Ichigo sputtered finding his voice, _'I promised that I'd save you! I-I…I'm sorry…'

_Yuri knelt in front of Ichigo, _'I know you tried mister and that's enough. So please stop crying…and tell my mommy and daddy that I'm sorry that I left them alone.'

_Ichigo couldn't believe that Yuri was being so easily forgiving. Her parents are going to be devastated once they find out that their little girl is gone, he casted his head down in shame and sorrow._

'I'm sorry Yuri…' _he muttered another apology to her._

'Mister what's your name?' _The ghost of Yuri questioned._

'Ichigo…'

'Ichigo, thank you for doing your best to save me but I have to go now…I know mommy and daddy will be sad but tell them that I'll be waiting for them.' _Yuri told Ichigo._

_Ichigo raised his head at hearing that she had to go. Did she mean she was moving on?_

'Yuri, w-wait!' _Ichigo said as he outstretched his hand to the fading Yuri._

_Yuri just smiled and bent down to give a peck on his cheek, which she giggled afterwards. How could she be like this so nonchalant about what happened to her and so forgiving to Ichigo?_

'Ichigo I already told you not to cry anymore! I know you tried to save me but it's alright now, I forgive you because I know it's not your fault…good-bye!'

_The warm-hearted little girl Yuri then faded leaving Ichigo feeling worse as he didn't feel like he deserved to be exonerated. He still felt sadness within him. She was so young she shouldn't have to have died!_

_Now it started to actually rain, the heavy drops pounding on Ichigo and the body of Yuri. It seemed that the weather was showing how he felt his emotions gloomy; sad and anger at the monster that killed her as it started to thunder._

_~End Flashback~_

Ichigo fist tightened at the memories not wanting to replay the events when he had told Yuri's parents what she wanted him to tell them and their reactions afterwards…it was awful…the mother had stared at him in incredulity and had started to pound her fists against his chest as she sobbed, the father had to stop and try to calm her down. Even though Yuri forgave him he still felt guilty for not being able to save and rescue her.

Ichigo let out an exhausted exhale of breath as he rubbed his face with his hand. A flash of an image of that strange white masked monster appeared in his mind. What was that and why couldn't anyone else, besides Yuri, not see it or hear it? All of this was stressing him out…he wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep worried that the monster; creature would come back.

He let out a groan as he sat upright and ran a hand through his spikey orange locks.

* * *

Orihime Inoue had seen Ichigo Kurosaki walking through the rain and into his house without an umbrella from her kitchen window. She was about to run out of her house and offer him an umbrella but then heard her T.V announce breaking news and that's when she found out everything…so she decided it would be best to let him be for now.

She remembers seeing him trudging slowly and with a depressed air to him. She only lived a couple of houses away from him as she would visit him from time to time with Chad and Uryuu with her as well. But she was reluctant to go over and see that he was actually fine which she knew he was not emotionally.

Who would be after seeing a little girl die after you were the only left conscious and seeing what was happening? She felt for Ichigo as she imagined what he must be feeling.

Orihime let out a disheartened sigh contemplating of whether to go over or not to Ichigo's. He would most likely get annoyed with her not wanting to be disturbed, at least that's what she thought anyways.

_Maybe I should just leave him alone…He probably doesn't want to see anyone anyways let alone me…_

So that was her decision… not to go. Orihime went back to her kitchen to continue washing dishes which few remained. After rinsing and drying she put the dishes up and glimpsed out the kitchen window to still see the rain pouring down pelting on the glass on this tragic day.

She was wondering how Ichigo was doing…probably not that good.

Orihime then remembered that she had forgotten something at the bakery that she had been working at for quite some time now. She had already worked her shift but she had forgotten to get her purse which had some of her valuables as in one of them was her cellphone. She even kept her flower shaped hairpins in there while she worked so they wouldn't fall into any food while she was cooking and such. And how precious those hairpins were to her as her deceased brother, Sora had given them to her when she was just a little girl. So she had also forgotten her hairpins as well as they were still in her purse even though she usually wore them on her shirt collar instead of her hair now.

Orihime face palmed at now realizing that she had overlooked it after it's has been almost an hour and a half already! She was just so preoccupied at cleaning up her house to even notice.

The auburn haired girl suppressed a groan as now she had to go and get her purse before the bakery closed for the night. She quickly marched to her front door slipped on her waterproof boots and jacket and grabbed her pink umbrella. She opened her door and stepped out. After adjusting her pink parasol she lightly jogged in the direction of the bakery as she didn't feel it was necessary to take her car as the bakery was not that long of a trek away anyways.

As she jogged in silence, her footfalls splashing puddles, she swore she noticed a dark figure leaping from rooftop to rooftop of tall structures in her peripheral vision even though the rain was pouring down but that hard not to see anything far away. Orihime knowing it was unnatural that a human would be capable of leaping across more than twenty feet of space between buildings turned her head to get more sight of the figure.

She saw nothing.

_Strange…it was probably my mind playing tricks on me or imagination going wild, _Orihime thought as she turned her head back straight. She was almost to the bakery just maybe five minutes more of jogging as she should be there.

* * *

The cloaked figure was leaping across building after building until he sensed something. He immediately stopped once he got onto the next rooftop and skimmed around his surroundings.

Then he saw a small dot of pink and a woman with auburn colored hair running. The cloaked figure had to hastily duck down as she almost caught sight of him. When he figured she was done looking around he stood up. He knew that she must've seen him bounding rooftops.

Yes, he most definitely detected something about her…this woman's reiatsu felt different than the man with orange hair he had encountered today. But he couldn't' place a finger of why it felt so. All he knew that she was not just an ordinary human she held something within her. He figured she would be able to see him as well. What he didn't have time to ponder more about her, as he relished in the memory of seeing that orange haired man's expression when he made his minion – the Hollow – crush that little girl named Yuri.

There was also something about that man that interested him as well, his reiatsu for instance as it felt pretty strong for an average human. He also noted that he had the _sight _as well, so he could see the departed; spirits and Hollows of course. He furthermore felt something was familiar about him and he wanted to find out why. That is what is drawing the cloaked man to him – the orange haired young man – the familiarity as it is a strong sense.

The figure trailed the young man's reiatsu until he came up to a decent sized house. The cloaked man then hides his reiatsu so he wouldn't be detected. Through a window he could see the orange haired man sitting up in his bed hunched over. He was going to wait and watch for a while to see if he could find out anything about him that would pin point why he felt acquainted to him.

The black cloaked man chuckled as he sat down cross legged and got comfortable at the edge of a house across from the man's.

* * *

Ichigo got the abrupt creepy feeling that someone was watching him as he was sitting on his bed. It made him uncomfortable as he shivered from gooseflesh appearing onto his skin.

He got up from his bed and went into his living room hoping the weird feeling would go away but it remained. He then went to the kitchen and decided to make something and try to at least eat it even though he had no appetite, the feeling of being gawked at following his every move.

Ichigo snorted at the sense while scratching the back of his head. He presumed the feeling he was getting was from the events of today; it was getting him on edge.

He opened his fridge door and examined the contents inside, none of the food looking appealing to consume. Ichigo sighed and grabbed his gallon of milk choosing to try and eat cereal instead. Getting a plastic bowl and brand of cereal out from his cupboard and then pouring the milk after the cereal into the bowl he made his way to his living and gingerly sat on his couch.

After turning his TV on not really caring what channel it was on he stared at his cereal. He scooped some into his spoon and into his mouth. He chewed only a couple of times before swallowing and let out a sigh. He placed his bowl onto the table in front of him and pushed it away. He found the food bland to stomach unable to eat more of it. He was just not hungry and did not feel like eating anything as he was not hungry in the slightest.

Ichigo stretched out onto his couch and put his hands underneath his head. He wouldn't be able to sleep either as every time he had his brown orbs closed for more than ten seconds images of Yuri and that white masked behemoth invaded his mind causing him to snap his eyes back open, refusing to stay shut for so long.

He let out a grumble of irritation and stared blankly at the television screen not focusing on what was on.

* * *

Orihime said her good-byes to her co-worker as she waved, purse in other hand.

As Orihime exited the bakery the rain had finally let up.

She was tempted to get doughnuts and go over to offer some to Ichigo but she decided against it…maybe tomorrow he'd be a bit better. Well whenever she'd decided to go hopefully Ichigo wouldn't mind her coming over; maybe she could call him later and find out?

Yeah she could do that. She wouldn't want to just barge in if he wasn't in the mood to see anyone.

"Ichigo…" Orihime spoke his name softly as she glanced up at the sky.

This time she took her time trekking back to her house instead of rushing. Orihime hummed to herself to keep preoccupied turning her head to look at passing cars or look up at the dark sky to see some stars shining.

As Orihime got closer to her home she had a funny sensation that _something _or _someone _was near and it didn't give her a very good feeling; it felt threatening. Her delicate brows knitted; furrowed close together in concern.

She quickened her pace, making her legs go faster.

Her grey orbs scanned the area around her as she walked getting closer to her home. Suddenly the feeling vanished for a couple of seconds before appearing again.

What the...?

The feeling dissipated once more but she actually got to strangely pin point where this feeling was coming from. After a moment of searching she saw that black figure who seemed to be sitting at the edge of a building their head seemingly staring straight ahead of them.

Who was this weird person watching?

Orihime flitted her gaze to look at the house and gasped in shock at realizing whose it was...it was Ichigo's!

Orihime went in a full-out sprint. When she passed her house she quickly set her bag and umbrella down on her steps and then continued on to Ichigo's.

_Ichigo, _she said in her mind.

Whoever this was spying on Ichigo, Orihime didn't want them to hurt him, her crush that ever remained strong for...even though Kurosaki was most likely oblivious to her feelings for him.

But she couldn't reflect of that right now! Her heart was pounding against her ribcage as she just wished she already made it to Ichigo's house. She noted that the cloaked figure was still sitting; maybe they didn't take notice of her yet?

Yeah that was wishful thinking, right when she thought she would get past the figure without getting spotted she saw the figure's hooded head turn towards her!

* * *

The figure had tried to mess with the orange haired man to see if he could feel him by switching his reiatsu to being from hidden to being able to be felt. He only did this a couple of times before he surprisingly saw the auburn haired girl sprinting. At first he thought maybe she was rushing on to her home until he realized that she must've sensed him when he was trying to mess around.

_Well shit, looks like I messed up there, haha, _he thought amusingly to himself. _No matter, I can just stop her, can't I?_

A smirk graced his lips which was almost shadowed from his hood. He stood up and rapidly flashed in front of the auburn.

He chuckled when she squealed. He brought out his hand to grasp onto the young lady's shoulder.

She flinched greatly at the action and tried to step back away from him but he swiftly got a hold of her, clutching his hand on the crook of her neck instead.

He began to stroke his thumb over her collar bone as he scrutinized her from head to toe. He heard her gulp as her voluptuous chest heaved up and down from her run.

"I know you sensed me, miss," he spoke and had to suppress a burst of laughter as she jumped, "Tell me what's your name?"

"U-uh its O-Orihime…" the girl who identified herself as Orihime, stuttered.

"Orihime,….. What?" He raised his other hand palm facing upwards showing he wanted her last name.

"Inoue…."

"Hm, Orihime Inoue…. Nice name, heh…" he put a finger to his chin, "So _Orihime Inoue _you know who lives here?"

He saw her grey orbs widen signaling to him that she indeed knew the orange haired man.

"Ah so you do, well would you be so kind as to tell me his name, first and last?" He put his shrouded face close to hers.

She had tried to pull her head back as he figured his face being so close to hers made her uncomfortable but he stopped her by clasping his fingers, which were still at the nape of her neck, into her flesh. He didn't break skin he just pressed until he knew it was hurting her.

"Well what's his name, huh?"

She went silent, her mouth not moving to even utter a sound.

He felt his lips form into a snarl making sure she could see from the bottom of his nose to his chin. He wanted to know the man's name already and this woman was wasting time! Well he did although had a lot of but he was an impatient man.

"Don't play games with me!" He roared, "Just to let you know I have a _very _short temper so you better tell me his name!"

He presumed that that might have worked but she stayed quiet, determined to keep mute.

A growl rumbled from his chest as he couldn't believe she had the audacity by testing his patience!

He yanked her closer, the bridge of his nose touching hers. Her breath hitched into her throat from the pain on her shoulder and disbelief as he had just yanked forward.

* * *

Orihime could now see underneath his hood since their noses were touching. His pale skin was smooth and there wasn't a hint of a wrinkle. His eyes were an odd color; pink. He had what looked to be grey or silver strands of hair; bangs curtained his forehead and covered one eye.

He was handsome but she couldn't tell his age as she thought he seemed to be about only twenty, still young.

The auburn could tell he was taken aback from her fascination with his eyes that he scoffed and let another growl emanate from his chest. Guess he wasn't certainly expecting this.

She couldn't help but stare in awe at his light pink orbs. Yes his growl did scare her but she couldn't help but feel entranced at his eyes which overcame her fear. She never seen pink eyes, could they be contacts? Somehow she doubted that.

Honestly she wasn't on planning on telling this man her crush's name, no matter how hard he was curling his fingers into her skin which made her wince in discomfort.

Who exactly was this man?

What did he want with Ichigo?

Orihime took a deep intake of breath, summoning courage to finally speak.

"Who are you and why do want to know _his _name?" She spoke in a strong voice staring him straight in the eyes.

His silver brow arched at her boldness for ignoring his question and threat he had told her moments ago. The man then burst out in fits of maniacal laughter.

Orihime felt her eyes harden at this.

Why was he laughing?

Orihime felt her cheeks flush in slight anger boiling within her.

He thankfully released her shoulder to place his arms onto his stomach which was probably aching right now from his hilarity. Orihime wasn't going to run either just because he let her go. She wanted answers.

Several minutes later he composed himself letting sputters of snickers before he was actually done, his dark hood now off of his head as he had turned his head upwards when laughing, he seemed to just let it slip off his silver locks swaying with his movement. Orihime had to clench her hands in tight fists to prevent yelling at this man. This would be quit appalling to her friends Chad and Ishida including Ichigo; she hardly ever gotten truly angry or furious, ever. But since this concerned Ichigo Kurosaki, who she cared profusely for, she was indeed going to get uncompromising pretty soon.

The man eventually noticed her dead serious expression and straightened his back, unaffected by her glare. He mused at her by cupping his chin.

Orihime kept her stare hard, waiting.

"Aren't you going to tell me who you are?" She raised her voice.

"My, my…aren't you getting all fiery, hm?" He ran his fingers through his silver locks, "Alright I'll tell you my name but just my first name…its Masuyo."

Masuyo…Orihime repeated his name in her head but she didn't realize she had voiced her thought, saying his name in a whisper. This caused him to just stare at her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to tell me that man's name now?"

Orihime shook her defiantly. She was not.

"What a waste of time, tch…" He turned his head, the wind blowing as he did so, to study the orange haired man's house with a scowl planted onto his striking features.

Orihime marched up in front of him and held out both her arms showing she did not want him going near Ichigo's household.

Masuyo let out an agitated sigh, "You know I wouldn't have even bothered you if I didn't sense something special about you…"

Orihime was taken aback at his words, "What?"

Masuyo detected something special about her?

"You heard me," he huffed out air, "I wouldn't be standing here talking to you if I didn't sense something special about you…I would've probably killed you already then."

_Is he serious?!_

"Forget it," he sighed once more, "now move. Since you won't give me the answers that I want I'll just go into his house and make him tell me his name."

Masuyo went to pass her for her only to step in front of him, blocking his way.

"NO!"

"Tch quit making things so difficult." Masuyo leaped up into the air his cloak flapping as he did so.

Orihime gasped with astonishment.

Masuyo began to walk on air towards the building.

_Oh no, Ichigo!_

Orihime Inoue felt something surge within her at the thought of this Masuyo man even touching Ichigo. She couldn't explain the feeling but she could only think that it was that something 'special' that Masuyo had pointed out about her.

She felt power swell and flow out of her body. She had recognized that she started to glow a bright white light once she glimpsed down at her hands.

_I will protect Ichigo no matter what!_

* * *

**A/N: Originally supposed to be a one-shot for who's known as _AngelusAmy_ on DA (Deviant Art) and penname on Fanfic is _Magdalena88_. Sorry but I decided to end it there and make this a multi-chapter story instead as I do dislike one-shots unless they're really long I guess….plus I've been working on this for a long time it seems and I am getting impatient to post this XD so sorry! Hope that doesn't make you mad _Magdalena88_! **

**Also to the other readers, thanks for reading and please excuse any mistakes including grammar/spelling (that means please DO NOT point out any errors of grammar mistakes 'cause that really does annoy me) and any BLEACH ones too as concerning Hollows and whatnot. But feel free to correct me on those mistakes concerning Hollows or things just related to BLEACH :) just don't be mean about as this is my first fanfic having Hollows in it and yeah hope you get my point. And just to say Ichigo and Orihime aren't dating or going out in this yet as they're still friends so far ;P.**

**Masuyo- means _increase the world_**

**If you have any questions just ask in a PM or review ;D I don't bite and don't mind PMs! Hope to Kami this wasn't dull or boring to any readers! SO REVIEW IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS! **


End file.
